Making Time Again!
by Rubytronix
Summary: This was first published as Making Time, but I was always really disappointed how this downloaded–the first chapter was too hard to read and I felt it spoiled the story, so I have revisited it;made a few tweaks here and here and added a new chapter.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Primeval, or any of its characters. Any similarities to other stories are unintentional.

_I was always really disappointed how this downloaded –the first chapter was too hard to read and I felt it spoiled the story, so I have revisited it; made a few tweaks here and here and added a new chapter. Hope this downloads better than my first effort. _

_This is set around Series 4, and features Abby and Connor because I miss them!_

_I really hope you enjoy this! Please be kind, and review._

**~~oOOo~~**

**Making Time- Again!**

**Chapter One**

"Abby- it's all clear. He's gone" Jess whispered

"And there's no chance he'll be back?" Abby asked

"None. Philip's gone to a big meeting. He said he would be gone all day, and he's attending a 'do' in the evening- you're safe to go!"

"Thanks, Jess, I owe you one" Abby smiled at the younger girl. "You're a real pal!"

Abby looked around carefully- Jess was right- there was no sign of Philip- Good! Ever since he'd threatened to kill the animals- and Rex- her Rex! - She couldn't bring herself to even try to like the man. And it seemed to her that he was deliberately keeping her and Connor apart. Telling Connor not to allow her to come into his lab, indeed! As if she cared about any inventions or gadgets Philip had any association with. She didn't really understand that side of stuff anyway. Her only interest there was Connor and how brilliant he was.

How she missed him! She knew she had been pretty angry and temperamental with him lately, but it was only because she wasn't used to them being a couple back in their own time. It still felt pretty weird. Connor understood and put up with her moods- even when she hurt him sometimes with her stinging words. He knew that was just her way! She knew she was sometimes moody. She always made it up with him though- he liked that part!

She was so fed up. Philip kept Connor constantly busy these days. Connor even slept in the lab some nights! She missed him so much. Before they got together, he'd always just _been_ there. Then their feelings started to develop but something held them both back from speaking those sentiments and it had been fun just to flirt. But still- he had been there, a constant in an ever threatening and frightening world. Then they were stuck in the past, and he was there, faithfully by her side- no more than by her side- a part of her- living together, fighting together, surviving together.

They finally found the words to express how they felt. They were a team- best friends- a couple in every sense. Now Philip was trying to push them apart and worse-

Connor just did everything Philip told him to!

"Well- we'll see about that!" Abby thought as she opened the lab door just wide enough to peek inside. There he was! He was peering closely through a magnifying glass at some contraption or other. It had multi- coloured wires coming out of it and looked very complicated. Abby stood there watching him work for a few minutes.

His eyes flickered upward as if he knew someone else was in the room. He glanced across again- then looked back at his project. She just stood there enjoying just looking at his face as he concentrated on his work. He suddenly looked up.

"Abby!" he breathed "You're here!" He suddenly seemed to get very jittery "If Philip sees you-" he ran over to her and peered through the door, looking left and right to see if it was clear.

"Connor- Connor! Relax, it's OK. He's away for the day. Jess told me, don't worry"

She could see Connor visibly relax as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She thought to herself that all this time she'd been blaming Connor for being Philip's 'groupie' and working non stop- but this had opened her eyes- he was the Connor she'd come to care about deeply. The Connor who tried to please others, and who could rarely bring himself to say 'no' to anyone. He seemed almost afraid of Philip! Or was it just that he was so in awe of his hero that he couldn't refuse to do what Philip demanded and wanted to please him- to gain his respect?

There hadn't been anyone to take as much interest in Connor's intellect and love of anything techie since Cutter. How she disliked Philip- that manipulating dino killing monster- yes, he was the real monster not those poor creatures!

She took a deep breath. She was here now. Alone with Connor. Nothing else mattered but this precious time they could share. She must take full advantage of this moment.

"Connor" she whispered seductively "I've missed you- come here….."

"Abby- I...I've missed you too. God knows I've so missed you! But this work for Philip- for Prospero…it…it's important- vital even. I must…"

"Hush now" she cut in, putting two fingers over his lips. "I know it's important, but so are we. It's just a little while- some quality time. Even you need to take a break. Why, Philip's off partying as we speak! Come on, Connor- here, let's make camp behind your desk and pretend we're in the Cretacious- minus the creatures of course and huddle up together for warmth!"

Connor smiled at this, his brown eyes twinkling as he remembered the first time he'd ever said those words so long ago. Abby pulled him down behind the desk. Connor could never resist Abby- she had been his only love for so long. He adored her.

"Abby" he breathed…

~~oOOo~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~oOOo~~

Disclaimer- I do not own Primeval, or any of its characters.

Making Time- Again!

**Chapter Two**

Matt walked slowly down the corridor into the ARC. He'd just come from a talk with Lester, who wasn't too pleased about him and Emily. He knew he shouldn't get involved with her- his mission was too important. She mustn't get in the way. He had to watch the team members carefully, especially Connor and Philip, and perhaps even Abby. It could be anyone- he didn't trust Philip one bit, and worryingly Connor seemed to be under his spell. That boy was way too trusting.

He snapped out of his reverie when he saw Becker approaching. He nodded a friendly greeting to Becker as he passed by him and said-

"Hey, mate- don't forget there's a meeting in Lester's office in an hour"

"Yeah, I'll see you there" waved Becker as he marched by. Matt continued down the corridor.

He came to a stop outside the lab belonging to Prospero where Connor spent most of his time these days. He pushed open the door but couldn't see anyone. He was just about to leave when he heard a slight sound.

"Connor?" he said "Is that you? Are you there….? Connor, where are you, mate?"

He heard a bit of shuffling and whispering and then suddenly Connor popped up from behind the desk. Matt could only see his face/ arms and torso as Connor seemed to be kneeling on the floor. Matt gave half a smile as he noted Connor's dishevelled appearance.

Connor said "Dropped me pen… down there… somewhere"

Matt's eyes flickered down onto the desk where there was a pen holder fairly brimming over with pens of all colours.

"It's my favourite" Connor said flapping his arms to the floor and then back at himself. "Did you want something?" he said without a pause.

"Yes, I came to tell you there's a meeting in Lester's office in an hour."

"Oh, right. I'll be there" Connor replied.

Matt turned, a small smile playing around his lips and made to leave the room- and then suddenly popped his head back in. Connor was just about to disappear under the desk again- and once again there were hurried whispers. Connor seemed to shove something- or someone down and Matt heard a tiny "ow!" and a bump from the direction of behind the desk. Connor looked enquiringly and as innocently as he could at Matt who seemed trying very hard not to laugh.

"Tell Abby she's wanted too, for me" Matt said, and left.

Connor and Abby held their breath for ten seconds.

"Do you think he knows?" whispered Connor

"Oh, yeah!" said ABBY "I don't care-"and with that she grabbed Connor back, her lips already on his…

_Please, please review!_

~~oOOo~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Primeval, or any of its characters. Any similarities to other stories are unintentional.

_Chapter three now up! I really hope you enjoy this! Please be kind, and review._

**~~oOOo~~**

**Making Time- Again!**

**Chapter Three**

Abby and Connor left the lab, hand in hand giggling together and basking in the afterglow of the intimacy they had just shared and their love for each other.

"The meeting's not for another 20 minutes yet!" Connor whispered "Enough time for a shower,"

"Mmm- sounds good" said Abby "Are you sure there's time?"

"Well, yes- I know! Philip's private bathroom's nearer- let's go there. I don't know the code, but I'm sure I could hack my way in. No-one would ever know."

"What, both of us?" said Abby, smirking playfully at Connor

"Er…yeah- that is… if you…if you don't…I mean…"

"Connor! Will you stop that! Abby said exasperated. She couldn't believe that Connor was still unsure of himself after all this time! "Of course I do!" and with that a smile spread across her face- "come on then, let's live dangerously, for once!" she said suddenly feeling carefree and reckless. With that, they ran down the corridor like two naughty children.

"No running in the corridors!" came Lester's voice as they ran past the ADD where he was standing with Jess. They slowed down to a walk, looking at each other and trying not to laugh. As soon as they turned the corner and were out of sight, they began to run again.

They got to Philip's private bathroom in no time. Danny was in the corridor, testing Becker's security measures. Danny liked to see how far he could get before Becker stopped him- it had become something of a game to them both.

"Don't often see you two in this part of the ARC" he said

"Er… no," replied Connor, glancing at Abby "Just doing something for Philip…"

"Oh, right," said Danny, looking surprised "See you later, then," and with that he started to walk off.

"Abby, you stand guard and warn me if Danny comes back" Connor said. Abby stood outside the room whilst Connor started working on the lock, not really bothering to keep watch. She looked at Connor instead, how his hands ran over the lock – remembering how his hands had run over her body just a short time ago. She shivered and longed to feel them there again.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Danny watching them from around the corner- he was curious what they were up to. When Connor snapped the door open and with a furtive glance around, gestured for Abby to go in, he chuckled to himself,

"Ho! So _that's_ what you're up to!" he smirked, with a comical expression on his face.

As Abby turned to go in the room, she suddenly caught a glimpse of Danny. She was about to warn Connor, when Danny turned to her with his fingers on his lips; winked at her and walked away. Abby smiled to herself. Matt had already caught them once today- they were in for a ribbing anyway- might as well have some fun before the storm!

"That was too easy!" Connor was triumphantly saying as they went into the bathroom "Wow!" he continued as he looked around. The pure white tiled walls had gold fixtures and fittings, and there was a large mirror on one wall. To the left there was a door which led to the shower room.

"Reminds me of the Tardis" Connor said in awe, "Plain on the outside- brilliant on the inside!"

Abby rolled her eyes and laughed. "All this just for Philip!" she huffed.

"Abby…" said Connor in a sing song voice, "It's ours just now- come here…." he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. With that, Abby stepped closer laughing. Their eyes met and instantly they sobered as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Abby" Connor whispered "I…"

"Shhh…" replied Abby, placing a finger on his lips. She took his hand and pulled him with her towards the shower room, Connor leant in and passionately kissed her, walking at the same time, and they desperately began to peel off their clothes as they went, leaving little piles of clothes behind where they fell.

Soon they were both stripped and under a stream of lovely warm water, lips locked together….

**~~oOOo~~**

It was some time later when the water started to run cold that they both came to their senses. "OMG!" Connor said "What's the time… the meeting!"

"It..it's OK" Abby replied "We've still got ten minutes to get dressed and tidy this up before the meeting"

"Ten minutes?" Connor said, doubtfully, looking at the mess they'd left in the shower room. Bubbles and water were everywhere. "We'd better be quick then!"

They set to and started tidying up the mess as best they could, scared to leave it until later in case Philip returned. Connor was really worried that Philip would know it was him-

"It's fine, Connor" she said "No one will ever know. Our little secret, eh!"

Connor calmed down, it really did look OK, but there was only a few minutes left to get ready before the meeting, now.

"Where's my sock?" Connor said looking around for it.

"Over there," pointed Abby, "But where's my bra?"

"It's here, on this little statue!" laughed Connor

They started giggling uncontrollably as they finished collecting their clothes so carelessly cast aside earlier. They scrambled into their clothes as quickly as they could and darted along to Lester's office with seconds to spare….

_Please review! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it_!

~~**oOOo**~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- sadly I still do not own Primeval, or any of its characters.

**Making Time- Again!**

**Chapter Four**

They quickly dashed down the corridor towards Lester's office hand in hand, and stood together catching their breath and looking into the room through the glass, where they could see the other team members assembled- waiting for Lester to arrive from wherever he was. They all seemed to be laughing about something and Connor wondered if it was about them.

"You know they're gonna make fun of us" Connor sighed

"Yeah, I know" Abby replied, turning to Connor "But it was worth it!" she smiled up at him "I've missed you!"

"Me too" Connor smiled back, "I won't let us be separated for so long again- no matter what Philip says!"

They looked at each other for a few seconds then braced themselves, and entered the room.

"Ah there you are, you two" said Matt

"Er…" Danny started in straight away "Are you two OK? I mean you didn't catch any kind of Cretacious virus or anything did you?"

"No!" snapped Abby, folding her arms across her body and looking daggers at Danny.

"Only" continued Danny "You're both looking pretty flushed! Yeah, maybe you'd better get checked out by the doctor!"

Connor put a calming hand on Abby's shoulder and jumped in quickly with "We're fine" even though he went even redder in the face. He heard a few sniggers from Becker's direction.

"Hey…Abby, come sit here next to me" came Jess' voice. Abby smiled at Jess who looked at her sympathetically.

"Abby-"she whispered so only Abby could hear her "Your top is inside out! Quick take my cardigan from the back of my chair before anyone else notices!"

Abby's eyes widened. She grabbed the lurid orange cardigan and put it on quickly, glancing around the room- and noting Jenny's amused smile.

"Thanks, Jess" she whispered "That's two I owe you now"

Connor made to go and sit on a spare chair by the girls, but Danny intervened, saying "Connor, come and sit over here with me, Matt and Becker," putting a spare chair in between Matt and himself for Connor to use.

Connor sighed! He wasn't going to be let off the hook quite so easily. He smiled sheepishly- payback time for all the pranks he'd played on his team mates! He'd just have to grin and bear it and try his best to keep Abby out of the firing line to spare her blushes! He raised his eyebrows as he suddenly noticed her top was inside out and saw her hurriedly putting on some monstrous orange- thing- of Jess' to cover it.

"Please God- don't make anyone notice" he thought but saw Jenny gesturing to Danny behind Abby's back, and stifled a groan.

A few team members could barely suppress their laughter now. They were really enjoying Connor's discomfort.

"Hurry up, Lester" thought Connor, that'd shut them up and give them something else to think about.

"By the way, Connor," said Matt joining in the fun at Connor's expense and elbowing Becker in the ribs "Did you manage to find your _favourite _pen?"

"You what…?" squeaked Connor, his voice going up an octave.

"You know- your _favourite _pen_"_ he emphasised the word 'favourite' as he spoke "you know- the one you were searching for under the desk. I could've sworn I heard you talking to it!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I heard you say something?"

"No- I hit my head on the desk- probably heard me swearing. Yeah, thank you Matt, I found my pen." said Connor, blushing deeply.

"Connor" said Danny, "Did you have a good shower?"

"Er.. yes…no….how did you…." Stuttered Connor, taken aback that Danny knew where he'd been.

"Philip lets you shower in his _private_ bathroom, does he- my, he's good to his employees! Maybe I'll ask him for a job myself!" He turned to the others laughing.

"Me too!" a few of the others replied. Connor groaned inwardly. He was lost for words for once, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him! He looked over to Abby who was looking straight at him, her eyes wide, silently offering sympathy and love and he suddenly didn't care any more "Now look…."

He was cut off when Lester suddenly appeared in the doorway looking ready for business.

"Ah good, you're all here on time- even you Connor, for once"

"What is this" thought Connor "Have a pop at Connor day!"

Lester settled down in his chair and pulled out a folder full of papers.

"Right, now- these reports…."

Connor looked around the room, at each of the faces of the team mates he knew so well. They were all there- Lester, Danny, Matt, Becker, Jenny, Jess and Abby.

He suddenly gave a little snort of laughter, earning a sharp look from Lester.

"Sorry" he said quietly. Hey- so what if they were making fun of him- teasing him. Wasn't that what good mates did? He knew any one of these people would rush in to protect him if his life were in danger- as he would for them.

These were his friends- his 'family' of sorts. He cared about each and every one of them- yes even Lester- in different ways.

He'd never forget Cutter, who he'd looked up to as his father figure.

He had regarded Steven- and now Danny and Becker as his older brothers.

Jess as his little sister, and Lester/ Matt and Jenny as the ones he looked up to as the older and wiser members of this rather peculiar mish-mash of a family, and who kept him in order.

And lastly of course Abby- his one true love.

He'd never allow ANYONE to take him away from them again- not even Philip, who although Connor had regarded him as his hero, was very much an outsider to the group.

He smiled, then turned his full attention to what Lester was saying.

He was content here with his friends…..

The End

_So there you have it- Making Time, revisited. I so hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review._

~~oOOo~~


End file.
